User talk:BlueChoco
Hi there! Proof? -- 18:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) UBER find. ILY. You know what you earned? Official Kudos from Hunter®! Use this link to prove it: link -- 18:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Brag about it. Your one of about only 3 people have have recieved Official Kudos from Hunter®, brag. -- 18:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shhhh. :X As far a anyone knows im never online anymore. xD And this: hurts. As a response: Maybe if you'd have stopped hitting on me I would've gotten more clears. xD Gift me pl0x ;) And! Before i forget: I really appreciate people who put thoughts into their posts. Your posts are an exemplary. And for this, I give you (even more) Official Kudos from Hunter®. You are quite the Official Kudos from Hunter® collector aren't you? And, in lui of combat arms being 90% male: OMGLOLWUT? A REAL LIVE Woo-Man? OMGOMGOMG! WILL U MARRY ME / DO U HAZ A SISTER? As a side note: When i said i was going to troll BM1 i found out there was a autospammer there. It was a very instresting conversation between me and the autotyper. I won though when i said "I came here to do the job Zoni pays for and troll BM1. What do i find? A bot spamming. FFS Leave it to a bot to take another man's job." Also i then insinuated that zoni aimbots the head of zombies in BL/Cabin but everyones okay with it. I also pointed out that Zoni's favorite color is YELLO and that he rolls his own smokes called the "BR BEASTS". Then i spread a false legend that the BR BEASTS are so toxic that no other human aside from zoni can even second hand smoke a BR BEAST without dying of lung cancer. There is my itinerary of my trolling. Ty. NEXON NEXON Fern <3 Blue xD c yah. -- 10:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh you know. And i'm only famous for being "BM's favorite troll" as zoni puts it. In PAPA their all ohshi- hes the guy who picks up the l9 AW in a JF OMA All permitted. -.- And what stops selling today? -- 19:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll go log in >_> -- 21:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I would post pictures of what i got, but i cant have you see my hacks. So xD. 12 3 4 5, yes i realise that their are 2 #3's. The other one is a Claymore for 7 days. lawl. like i have a spec. -- 22:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) you use a lot of nx? ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 19:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Te:Images Yes, this is a continuing issue of ours. Im going to run a bot that can identify images with the default Nexon names and we'll mark them all for 2 week until deletion OR new file name. 15:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) HI just saying hiiiiiii :D Weapons that need pictures Hey you would not happen to have a Dom Pedro Sword would you i want to put a picture of it ingame on its page if you have it that would be greatLolhard 00:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) lol there is more weapons but I have some of them i also need a picture for M11 Tactical Knife but there is more to come im look at all the pages to make sure they all have in game pictures of every weapon.Lolhard 00:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Airstike Designator-Naplam I have a Spec if you do to that could work but if you dont just gift me the naplam you dont have to do this if you dont want to...Lolhard 00:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC Another nx weapon that needs a picture the Caltrops so if you have any nx and a spec it would be great if you could take a picture of it in game ;) I would but I just have a spec with no specalist weapons... (and have no nx) :P Lolhard 22:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Combat Arms How do un use airstrike designator im spec and can tuse it? I did not write this^^Lolhard 04:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) My hands make it; my hand break it. They are very *good* hands ;) 07:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing Event Prizes Hey I did not edit that part on purpose (I think my sister edited that part when I was still log in while i was in the bathroom) anyway that was not meLolhard 05:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I DID NOT EDIT THE PRIZES GEZZ YOU THINK IM LYING? I dont even know what going on >.< is my account hacked? I am so confused and by the way the link is screwed up again even though I have not edited (i think i really dont know) it because now im block FROM A PAGE I DID NOT EVEN SCREW UP maybe when I edit it changes back to that if i wanted to vandilize a link i could have done it a long time ago. Now im ranting on about this stupid incident and this ranting made me spell things wrong anyways I DID NOT EDIT THE LINK!!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!! im sorry im anger from all this bs D:<. Title~ Hello. ZeroExalted here. I'd like to ask your opinion on whether you'd like to become a new Moderator 'for our Wikia? Being a Moderator entails the ability to "roll-back" any bad/failed edits made by anyone in just one simple click, and you might find that you can access several new features around the Wikia. =3 I'd also like to ask you (of my own accord) if you'd like to become our Wikia's own sort-of-a "''Monthly Columnist" person, because your blogs seem to appeal to many of our visitors, and we'd really like it if you could create some sort of article or review each month for us. (if you'd like) =O Hunter speaks highly of you, and he's the one that suggested I ask you in the first place, so you should probably drop in and say hi to him sooner or later. =P Thank you for your time, and please reply soon. Regards, }} 22:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) And also you get to ban any vandals that you see while editing, and the rollback feature is very useful when mass-reverting vandalism. If zero so happens to grant you Moderator status, good luck and don't ban people for no reason. -- 23:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm just telling you your powers in-case of a vandal deleting stuff on pages en-masse. More Moderator Stuff. Well, Drk seems to have attempted ''to explain some of the benefits of being a Moderator, but there really are more options that you'll find out on your own. I'll just need a simple Yes or No, as well as your signature and a statement of you agreeing. (e.x I, BlueChoco, do solemnly swear to uphold the blah blah..) And I suppose that being a Monthly Columnist (which is just a temporary title that I came up with, XD) allows you to write like, a summary or review on pretty much ANYTHING between the Wikia, the CA Community, and the game itself. So you could question what Nexon is doing, appraise a new update, patch, or weapon, and give your thoughts on certain subjects and changes within the community. You don't have to put your name in it or anything, you could probably do it anonymously if you wanted to. And of course, I've asking H_Fern to work on rotating the front page tabs, because that's where your monthly article will be, easily viewed by over 100,000 visitors per...month? I think more.. o-o }} 23:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Think of ""''Monthly Columnist"" as you writing an editorial on the last month of Combat Arms and the Wiki. Just your opinions, thoughts, notes, ect. Presented in a friendly way it would a nice addition to the wiki. Some food for thought. It would, of course, be spotlighted. -- 23:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::465k Pageviews @ 62k Visits / Month stats. -- 23:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) TY! and i'm probably gonna stop playing for a while so i can acually play black ops :D-- 01:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hamster. If you haven't noticed already, the dark deed has been done and you are now part of the Dark Side of the CAWikia. =3 On the other hand, I think I should go on a hiatus soon.. Good luck with your new powers! }} 22:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :D Yeah its ok im going to find weapons that need more picturesLolhard 00:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the blogging is a big part of your task. It's not really a task, more of a perk. We like the fact that through your blogging you get the community involved. The patch is 1.5gigs. It makes you wonder WTF is so big. This must be either a MAJOR update or the leading trail for a MAJOR update. -- 05:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Get a life. Get a life man, your a dam wiki nerd. Lol jk Bro ;) I'm just jealous that you have time to put effort into the wikia. Ns job btw :) Wes http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:WesTechNerd Talk 15:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ghost town layout BlueChoco do you know what they change in the ghost town layout? im going to check right after the game finish patching.Lolhard 18:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone in the wiki found some changes but their pretty smallLolhard 03:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) If you need Help... If you need any help with seomthing major just pm me, I'm am home most of the time doing homeschool so I check the wikia every now and then. Nice mainpage picture ;P . For my clan site, "clan resources" as I call it, i prefer to have it under a personally designed lock and key. I've built some powerful tools for ca that i dont need other clan/people using (against me). Very simple landing page, huh? Right click, "view page source" to see my frankenstien. -- 06:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) * I lol'd -- 06:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :MK ;P Im not getting any emails from those servers though ;\ . Ill just confirm tommmarow ;P AND MY SOURCE CODE IS NOT SMALL ;( You seeing the client side...lol. The server side source is ~800:87 for that login page. -- 06:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) lol u wanna have a source-code measuring contest? ::Lawl I was logged into the wrong email account xD which is why i didnt get thhe server emails...lawl....and then i forgot my password...lol. The worst part is when you create an error message and then it give you the error. I was debugging my script and i was like WTF? A dirty little secret about my noreply is that you canreply. lol...it filters then forwards to my main email. -- 06:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) lol...I going to bed now. And btw, noone on this site knows your email besides and . Everyone else gets to you ;P. And regarding your clans to avoid thing; remind me when i get the beta blacklist code up to make an account for you and/or your clan to use. Wow you just gave me an idea i never thought of...Thanks ;) maybe myurl.com/chocobos... ideas ideas ideas. -- 07:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Entitlements Well you've been a Moderator for at least a week now, so you've probably noticed that some users have their own name color. (Mine is a distracting crimson, which makes me seem like an unregistered contributor sometimes..) So if you think of any color that you'd like your username to display as, just leave it on Hunter's talk page and I'll ''MAKE SURE '''''he gets it done. =3 }} 22:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) If you need ideas for colors, look here at : . No Yellow or anything that looks like yellow, H_Fern was very strict on that rule. If you found a color you like, contact me or Hunter.-- 23:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol i'm still on because i found out i have NO school tommorow :D-- 04:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) CA records USP SE BlueChoco? are you sure? well im not to judge i really have no idea so I guess that it.Lolhard 03:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) K Lolhard 00:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:color Done. It should take +/- 15 mins for the server caches to clear. Gotta go now. C yah. -- 14:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on Platinum Grade YEAH NOW YOU HAVE THE PLATINUM GRADE that means you spend over $1,000 dollars on this game :O your next step is diamond (lamo) it also means that you have platinum protection from getting ban (LOLZ) if you get diamond you will be immune from getting banned XD. well that also means you help CA stay alive but some people would congrats you or say (Platinum nx noob) SO ONCE AGAIN CONGRATS (this is a very long rant :O no periods)Lolhard 04:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) M32-Incendiary Bomb and M32 Stun ammo Does it have 6/6 ammo? if you dont know I will ask another person in the wiki. Also does the M32 stun have 6/6 ammo like the M32? Lolhard 01:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I look on youtube and they both have 6/0 ammo I will change it Lolhard 02:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I changed the color? I changed it from the letters to the numbers beause i didnt see any changes to your color name... sorry :( so do you want me to change it to "LightSeaGreen" for you? OHHHH i messed up. i mistook aquamarine for LightSteelBlue... (FORGIVE ME >_<)... so which one do you want? LightSteelBlue or lightSeaGreen?